The Secret of Blood
by Switchblades and Sunsets
Summary: People with different blood types are supposed to have different personalities. What do Ponyboy and Johnny say to this? One-shot.


**This is a really random, short one-shot I thought of, and in spirit of the Vancouver Olympics, I decided to post it. ****I wouldn't get mad at you if you don't like this one... But review please! XD **

**(Johnny's alive... It wouldn't make much sense if he wasn't. He may be a little OOC here, but it makes it a bit more interesting, I think.)**

**Oh yeah, I also do NOT own the Outsiders, as much as I would love to. ;)****

* * *

**

Ponyboy's POV

Another day, another sunset...

This was always my favourite time of day. Me and Johnny were just sitting in the vacant lot again, like we always did. Darry and Soda were both still at work. Two-Bit was off doing who-knows-what as usual. Steve was off on one of dates, and Dally... I didn't even want to think about where _he_ was.

This was also the only time of day Johnny and I could really be ourselves, and say what we really wanted to say, without needing to worry if the gang would laugh.

Sure, Soda could be real understanding most of the time.. But he just didn't get me the way Johnny did.

"Hey Pony, " Johnny said, yawning. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Besides how nice it to just sit here and watch the sunset?" I laughed. "Actually, I was thinking 'bout... blood types."

Johnny shot me an incredulous look. He was used to the weird things that sometimes came out of my mouth at this time of day, but nothing _this_ ridiculous.

"Huh? Don't everyone have the same type of blood?!"

"Nope." I repeated the exact words of my science teacher. "Different peoples' blood types are based on the presence or absence of specific antigens on red blood cells."

Johnny just shook his head disbelievingly, and said, "Science? Of all the things you could think about, you think about _science_. I gotta say, Ponyboy. That's a first, even for you." He also mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, _"Kid's too smart for his own good."_

I felt my ears heat up, and I quickly tried to defend myself. "Not that, exactly. More of the myth that surrounds it. They say there are different personalities that go with different blood types. For example, if you're type B, you might be a perfectionist, a hard-worker, determined, reliable, practical, serious, and smart."

"Sounds a lot like Darry," Johnny said thoughtfully. "What about the others?"

Huh. I hadn't noticed that. Now that Johnny mentioned it, it really did sound a lot like Darry's personality.

"Uhh, I think people with type A blood are supposed to be imaginative, dreamy, introverted, creative, thoughtful, musical, intelligent, artistic, polite, quiet, and responsible. Type O people are----"

Johnny cut me off by laughing so hard I jumped half a foot.

"God, Johnny, what in the world...?!"

"Sorry... It's just... Really... really funny... How much... that sounds like _you_!" Johnny choked out between laughs.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, real funny. So I'm the shy one here? Not if I stand beside you. And have you ever seen a polite greaser in your life?!" I was starting to regret telling him all this...

After he finally stopped laughing, Johnny asked, "So what about the others?"

I glared at him for a moment, but then gave in, and said grudgingly, "Well, type Os are sort of laid back, happy, energetic, confident, sociable, careless, well-liked, funny, and forgetful. ABs are a blend of types A and B."

"Well, I think Soda and Two-Bit are Os for sure. Steve might be an A..."

"And you're probably a blend."

"Yeah, I guess." Johnny decided. After a short pause, he said, "I'm not really sure about Dally."

I agreed. Dally didn't fit any of the different types. He had a very individual sort of personality.

We were both quiet for a while after that, lost in our thoughts.

If there was a blood type that supposedly matched almost exactly to my personality, maybe I wasn't so different after all. Who knew? There was a whole world of people out there, maybe thousands of them just like me. I hoped I'd get to meet one of them in my lifetime.

The thought cheered me up, and gave me something to look forward to in the future. I knew the blood-type thing was just a myth, but it gave me hope.

As the sun fully disappeared over the horizon, Johnny and I got up wordlessly and headed back to my house.

This was just another sunset, but I was sure I wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

~End~

**

* * *

**

That wasn't too bad of an ending, was it? I hope it wasn't. I would love to see what you guys think! Just so you know, I read reviews to all my stories about 3 times each, sometimes more. ;) So, you know what to do! XD

~EternalBookworm823


End file.
